


Ye Olde Fuck Machine

by Cori Lannam (corilannam)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fucking Machines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corilannam/pseuds/Cori%20Lannam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin builds a medieval fuck machine in Arthur's bedroom. Arthur doesn't know what the hell to make of that, but manages to have an opinion about it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ye Olde Fuck Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for summerpornathon 2011. Thanks to anna_zee for the very helpful beta and for not making fun of me more than was strictly necessary.

Arthur woke with his cock rock hard and encased in something tight and wet.

That wasn't very unusual by itself. The strange part was that his hard cock was wet and cold, instead of wet and hot in Merlin's mouth. Whatever held him was heavy and unmoving, very unlike the quick bob of Merlin's head.

However, someone was gently manipulating his balls and scratching around his hole. That felt exactly right.

He opened his eyes to see his royal sorcerer hovering over him, eyes luminous in the moonlight. One hand touched Arthur's chest in a quieting gesture. Arthur knew exactly where the other hand was.

"Stay still," Merlin whispered, nodding towards Arthur's cock as though worried he might scare it away.

Arthur ignored him and lifted his head to peer down his body, squinting at the shadowy shapes. Something huge, almost monolithic, jutted out from the juncture of his spread thighs; he was not vain enough to think it was all his own flesh.

"Merlin." His voice was high and slightly strangled. "What the hell is on my cock?"

Merlin moved his free hand to steady the heavy oblong weighing down his groin. "Calm down. I'm just making a cast."

"A cast? Merlin, my dick's not broken." His voice shot even higher, but he felt himself more than justified. "Wait, is it? Merlin!"

Merlin had the gall to snicker and squeeze his balls in a way calculated to make him both harder and more pliable. "Not that kind of cast, idiot. I'm taking an impression of your cock, so I can make another."

"Right, because that makes much more sense, Merlin."

"Don't worry, it's only for my private use." Merlin gave him a sidelong smile and shifted his hand between Arthur's legs. "For when you're unavailable."

Arthur's eyes rolled back and his head followed, thudding back to the pillow as Merlin pushed two fingers deep into his arse. The slippery ease of the slide told him he had already been breached tonight. "When is my cock ever unavailable to you?" 

"Like you don't know. No, don't come yet. You'll twitch and swell and ruin the mold." 

He was twitching and swelling quite enough as it was, with the rub of Merlin's fingertips on that spot inside him that went right into his cock. Only Merlin's words cooled him, and the reminder of anxiety that they brought. "I always come back to you. Every night. Always."

"But why should I have to wait?" Merlin hummed a bit in that annoying way he had, keeping up a steady rub to keep Arthur at full erection. He pressed down on Arthur's stomach at the same time to keep him from lifting his hips into the weight of the mold. 

Arthur shivered and tried to squirm, but Merlin was using more than just his hand to keep Arthur still. Merlin gave him an inscrutable look that made Arthur shiver harder with the need to move. 

"Okay, I think it's done," Merlin said at last. "You can come now, if you like."

As the magic released him, his cock swelled against the confinement of the heavy mold. Arthur didn't like the feeling--but his cock did. 

"Oh--oh!" he blurted and came with a humiliating groan. Every pulse against the weight of the mold tightened the pleasure surging up from his balls into his dick, radiating out into the clay.

He finally relaxed as Merlin's fingers slipped free, though he kept rubbing Arthur's belly for another moment, until his cock relaxed, too. Then Merlin gently lifted the mold free.

A bit of Arthur's seed trickled out, splattering on his hipbone. "A little added authenticity." Merlin grinned and bent for a fast, wet kiss on Arthur's mouth before scurrying from the chamber with his prize.

Arthur rolled over onto his side, stretched the ache from his spine, and settled back into the pillows with a gusty, confused sigh. Merlin got stranger every day, if Arthur didn't keep a close enough eye on him.

***

Arthur had almost forgotten about the strange molding incident when he walked into the bedchamber to find a strange contraption next to the bed.

It was made of a long, well-padded bench connected to a structure of pulleys and levers. A long handle, apparently stolen from a water pump, stretched down along the bench. A long wooden arm swung out from the center and on that arm was embedded... Arthur's cock. 

He knew it even from a distance, but as he approached, the details were unmistakable to anyone who knew Arthur's cock as well as Arthur did. Every vein and ridge stood out in exquisite relief. Feigning boldness, he reached out and gripped the phallus. It was softer than he expected, but more than hard enough to give satisfaction. 

The angle and range of motion looked as though he—or part of him—would be fucking whoever lay down on the bench. His real cock jerked and started to fill at the thought.

The door handle turned, and Arthur instinctively ducked behind the changing screen. He felt strangely mortified at the thought of being caught looking at this obviously very private project, even if it was—especially since it was—in the middle of his own bedchamber, in broad daylight, with an exact replica of his own cock as the centerpiece.

Merlin came in, humming to himself, carrying a small jar. He put it down on the table before stripping down to his skin, leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor as usual. 

Naked and already getting hard, he pulled a pillow from the bed and lay it at the far end of the bench. Where his head would rest while he was being fucked, Arthur's mind and cock supplied. 

Merlin grabbed some extra padding from under the bench and arranged it where his hips would rest.  
Then he retrieved the jar, dipped his fingers in, and put one foot up on the bench. His cock bobbed as he reached back and began slicking himself open.

Arthur struggled not to make a sound. He had seen Merlin prepare himself hundreds of times, but the realization that the preparation was for the machine to fuck him made Arthur's cock pulse wildly.

Merlin lay down on the bench, scooting down until he looked comfortably ensconced with his head on the pillow and legs in the air, his hips lifted almost delicately up towards the machine. He pulled the pump handle at his side.

The machine groaned and started to move. Merlin pulled more, and the phallus swung in a graceful arc down toward Merlin's hole. The angle was perfect: Arthur could envision the full movement, ending in deep penetration as the mechanized cock buried itself in Merlin's waiting arse.

His cock throbbed in protest when Merlin stopped the machine just short of contact. Merlin wiggled forward to work the cock into his body, easing it in deep, obviously searching for the perfect angle. When he was satisfied, he lay back and waved his hand in the air.

Arthur moved closer, finding his own perfect angle to watch as the handle began moving by itself, as though the machine was fucking Merlin of its own volition. Merlin cried out with obvious joy, and Arthur shuddered.

The machine was getting into a rhythm now, fucking Merlin steady and deep. When Merlin began to pant and writhe, Arthur knew he had found the right angle at last, gotten the machine's cock, Arthur's cock, exactly where he needed it.

But it wasn't quite right. "You have the rhythm all wrong," he said roughly. "I don't fuck like that at all."

Merlin started out of his pleasure daze. "Arthur?"

Arthur strode forward and seized the handle, easily breaking the hold of Merlin's sex-addled magic. "I fuck like this. You should know that," he said and pulled the handle so that the machine thrust into Merlin with just the right snap.

Merlin cried out. His back arched and his fingernails left red marks on his thighs as he struggled to pull his legs back more to get the fucking deeper. "Stirrups," he gasped as his cock slapped against his belly. "Must add stirrups."

The machine wheezed and scraped its agreement. Merlin reached for his swollen cock, but Arthur's hand clamped down on his wrist, pinning it to his abdomen just above where the leaking tip rested.

"No, don't try to come," Arthur ordered, keeping him pinned. "Let the machine do the work. I want to see it fuck you."

It fucked Merlin until his whole body shook and writhed under Arthur's hand. It pushed deep into his body, hardly withdrawing, in Arthur's rhythm, but no longer in his control. He let go of the handle and watched the machine drive in and out of the warm human flesh that welcomed and craved it. 

His cock. Merlin's machine. And the breaking of Merlin's climax, shooting hot over Arthur's wrist as Merlin yelped, "Yes, oh—oh, more, more."

The machine gave him more. It kept fucking him in short pulses, vibrating inside him with the overload of magic and sex. Arthur let go of Merlin's wrist, and Merlin's arm slid off his belly to flop nervelessly off the bench. 

He took Merlin's mouth, deep and wet, just as Merlin's body seized up in another orgasm. Merlin gasped and keened into his mouth, tears of sheer overstimulation leaking from the corners of his eyes.

Then the machine slowed. It made one more surge into Merlin and stayed there, just as Merlin's body finally went limp, legs splaying weakly on either side of the bench. Arthur kept kissing him for a few more moments, enjoying the unusual pliancy. 

He rose as Merlin heaved a great, contented sigh, and went to ease the cock out of Merlin. It slid free, still as hard as when it went in, and he gazed at it in fascination while Merlin yawned and stretched and finally wobbled to his feet, coming back with a cloth and the jar of oil. 

"Let me wipe it down, then you can slick it back up again." Merlin grinned and flicked his gaze to Arthur's midsection, where the purpling head of his erection was peeking up from his waistband. "Don't try to tell me you don't want to try out your own cock." 

He felt his eyes going wide, his cock throbbing, his fingers trembling. Without meaning to, Arthur looked at the bench, imagined laying down where he could still feel Merlin's heat, lifting his legs, and letting Merlin guide Arthur's own cock into him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Merlin said as Arthur stumbled to his feet and started stripping off his trousers.

When he looked back, the machine was cleaned and ready for him. Merlin was looking at him with barely suppressed mischief gleaming in his eyes.

Arthur huffed with as much annoyance as he could muster while his cock was begging him to lie down and be fucked. "Go on, I know you're dying to say it. Just get it over with."

"Sire," Merlin said sweetly, gesturing to the machine and the perfect replica of Arthur's prick. "Please, go fuck yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can [find me on Tumblr here](http://corilannam.tumblr.com/).


End file.
